Banishment
by ChelseaBun-xO
Summary: This is the story of how Jasper couldn't resist. Alice kept having disturbing visions... Through all the trouble he went through, he didn't stop himself. So what do the Cullens say when they find out? What does Alice think? Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Guys, this is about Jasper. It's from Alice's point of view. Hope you like it !**

As we walked into the mall a vision hit me. It was of Jasper, chasing a girl down an alley way. He walked into the alley way and it was a pitch black night. Jaspers usual topaz eyes were an array of blood red and burgundy. He walked behind the girl and the girl turned round, as she went to scream Jasper lunged.

I had been having the same sort of visions all week and I was scared for Jasper, I could never tell him. Yet I felt because it was about him and I loved him, I probably owed it to him. 

I knew he could feel my anguish because he turned around and inched closer to me, he looked me in the eyes and his eyes were filled with the same anguish mine were, yet he didn't know the reason.

He stroked my arm and smiled at me, I smiled back doubtful of giving away too much information.

I looked away quickly and he took the hint.

'Alice, where would you like to go?' he said, in ultra fast vampire speed talking. I paused to answer because I was examining his stride, his figure. 

He _was _truly breath taking, despite the flaws of being constantly at harms risk from himself.

'I don't really mind today.' I said. There were bigger things on my mind than shopping. I couldn't believe I was telling myself this, yet I wouldn't mind if I never shopped again in order to stay with my dear Jasper.

He turned to look at me and his eyebrows furrowed, now he would definitely know something was wrong, he put his arm around my shoulder for a second for comfort.

It didn't help, all I could think about was the visions. 

Then another vision came. It was of the girl, she was walking towards the escalators with two shopping bags in her hand, her mousey hair was flowing and down. She flicked her hair, and the vision snapped to Jasper, who was tensed up and stopped completely.

And at that very moment like clockwork, we came up to the escalators, I was searching my eyes for the girl, yet to no avail I relaxed a little. 

Jasper noticed my sudden change in emotion, yet again. 'What's wrong?' he tried again.

'Nothing, it's nothing.' I muttered. 

I wasn't bouncing around like my usual self, and I wasn't keen to go in any shops either. The most important thing to me right now was getting out of this mall.


	2. Chapter 2

"Alice, please tell me

"Alice, please tell me." He whined in a timid voice. I couldn't ever tell him, how could he stop himself if he looked for the girl?

"No." I whispered, although he could hear perfectly I wished I could have kept my secret keeping from him. Now not only was I being careful not to run into the girl, I can't let on that its going to happen.

Then another vision. Jasper was walking towards a changing room with some shirts and as he crossed the ladies dressing room he tensed and his eyes turned black as pitch. His nostrils flared and he seemed unsteady, he grabbed the side wall for support.

"What was that about?" Jasper asked, taking me from my planning thoughts.

"Nothing, Jasper, nothing is wrong, let's go shopping." I tried a smile and yet it didn't reach my blank eyes. It was meaningless.

Jasper gave in and I linked arms with him, a good grip if needed I took an unnecessary deep breath, from the corner of my eye I could see Jasper glancing down at me every few seconds.

We walked into a shop, the name meaning nothing because my mind was elsewhere; I grabbed a few t-shirts I knew would fit me so I bought them. How could I stop Jasper? Would it be today that it happens or tomorrow or another day we're here? Would we have to avoid the mall forever in order to keep him safe?

Jasper interrupted my unanswerable questions, "I'm just going to try these on." I waved my hand at him as I gave the woman at the desk a twenty. Her eyes were bulging as she stared at Jasper and when she noticed my seeing of it she looked down shamefully.

How could I stop him if we came in contact? He's a lot stronger than me, and would it reveal our secret?

I stood by the entrance waiting for Jasper, then I realised where he was, panic shook through me like I was a werewolf about to morph. My breathing matched Bella's when she was frightened of James or Victoria; my eyes bulged like the woman at the front desk.

I ran vampire speed to the changing rooms; I didn't care if someone saw me because someone would see Jasper too.

As I slowed down, I saw Jasper with some shirts and everything seemed to slow down from there. He walked past the ladies dressing room, he smelled the scent so strong that even my throat felt dry, his eyes turned black and he almost fell into the wall he grasped.

As he turned around, I could see he was overcome by the instincts we so carefully try to cover up.

I jumped forward onto his back and shouted "NO!" Jasper was all but conscious of my presence and he ran into the changing room.


End file.
